


The Real thing

by orphan_account



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki has hired a new assistant. Scott knows about Henry and has been working alongside him. It all goes smoothly until Henry is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless PWP, which does not really make sense. It is also an OMC character fic which means it is pretty much just me indulging myself. Apologies.

Scott had been fine with the Vampire thing in theory. And it was all okay when Scott had worked with Henry within the group. It was slightly different when it was just them. 

He was bleeding. He cursed to himself but tried to remain calm. It was only a scratch. 

“Come here,” Henry said softly. Scott had walked halfway across the room before he’d thought about it. He stopped surprised at himself. Henry raised an eyebrow and for some reason Scott could feel his heart speed up as Henry walked towards him.

“Let me see,” Henry’s voice was still soft but there was a hint of steel to it. 

“I’m fine,” Scott said quickly, and he tried to take a step back. But there was something in Henry’s eyes that held him still. Almost as if he couldn’t step away.

Henry closed the space between them. “I can smell the blood, show me.”

Scott raised his arm, couldn’t not raise his arm. Henry reached up and cool fingers gripped his arm. Scott felt a shiver run down his spine that he couldn’t identify and as Henry turned his arm, gripping it tightly Scott could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

“I can stop the bleeding,” Henry said softly. “My saliva has a coagulant in.”

Scott nodded numbly as Henry raised his arm to his mouth and lowered his lips to the cut. At the first touch of Henry’s tongue against his skin Scott was swamped in arousal, heart pounding, body shaking. It took less than a minute before Henry pulled away but when he did Scott was flushed, trembling and desperate to come. He looked at Henry’s face, the masks were gone and he looked like a vampire, and fear rose up to meet the desire he felt.

 

Henry looked at the boy for a long moment, trying to reign in the hunger. The boy was a friend, he was straight and he’d in no way offered himself to Henry. His physical reaction to Henry’s touch was instinctive and beyond the boy’s control and Henry knew better than to take advantage of it. 

But then the Vampire part of him didn’t care, he’d tasted his blood, could hear the furious beating of his heart and wanted to claim him as his own. Mine, the hunger screamed. 

Henry forced it down, finally letting the boy break away from his gaze. They needed to get out of here. They’d have to settle this later. 

 

Scott crawled over to where Henry was crouched on the floor. The demon was dead but Henry was bleeding. Scott reached out to touch Henry but Henry moved fast and gripped his wrist. Scott yelped before he could stop himself and tried to pull away. It was fruitless of course. Henry’s grip was unbreakable. Scott’s heartbeat sped up again and he could feel the cut on his arm where Henry had licked him tingling. 

Henry raised his eyes, Scott swallowed hard. Henry’s eyes were dark and Scott could feel himself getting lost in them. He was so frightened that his whole body was shaking and yet at the same time all he wanted was to bare his throat and let Henry sink his teeth into…

“Scott.” Henry’s voice was not his prince of darkness voice, but it was tight and stressed. “I need to feed, can I…?”

“Yes,” Scott breathed, trying not to add please.

Henry moved faster than Scott would have thought possible. Reaching for him and pulling him close. Scott’s heart was thundering as Henry raised his wrist to his mouth and lowered his mouth. There was a sharp sting as teeth met his skin and then suddenly just liquid fire through his veins. And then he was coming and coming, white light behind his eyes.

 

Scott remained silent in the car on the way back to his apartment. Henry had insisted on dropping him home. He didn’t look at Henry all the way back, his cheeks still burning.

“Scott…”

Henry’s voice pulled his head around without him making a conscious decision. 

“Thank you. You saved me.”

Scott smiled shakily at that. He supposed it put it into context for him. It had to be done and it had saved Henry. So what if it was somewhat embarrassing? It had after all been a matter of life and death.

“Your welcome.”

Henry reached out and placed a hand on Scott’s arm. Scott knew Henry could hear his heart speed up slightly and saw a flash of the hunter again.

“I won’t forget it.”

 

The memory of the feel of the bite was too much. He needed to feel it again. He wasn’t however too fussed about the uncomfortable issues raised by Henry feeding from him. Surely there were girls he could find somewhere in the city who could feed from him and give him the same feeling without the embarrassment and you know…the whole gay issue. 

It was harder than he thought but Colleen had come through for him and found the club. 

It had taken several attempts to work up the courage to go but he’d finally managed it with the help of most of a bottle of vodka. 

He was waiting in the upstairs room, his heart beating in anticipation.

He half screamed and jumped away from the figure that had appeared next to him.

“Henry?” He gasped in relief. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Scott looked at him closely for a minute. His heartbeat, which had slowed when he’d realised it was only Henry, sped up again. For some reason Henry looked furious. He started to stutter out an excuse before he stopped himself.

“What’s it got to do with you?”

Henry tilted his head as if he was mildly amused by what Scott was saying.

“It’s obvious we need to clear something up here.”

Henry took a step toward him.

“You’re mine.”

Scott felt the confirmation of this sing through his blood but he shook his head, ready to disagree. Henry was at his side before he could say anything. He stepped forward till their bodies were almost touching. Henry leant his head close to Scott’s and placed his mouth close to Scott’s ear.

“When I fed from you, you became one of mine.”

Every hair on Scott’s body stood up and his cock hardened. Caught between lust and terror he couldn’t even push Henry away. 

 

Henry leaned in closer still. He allowed enough of the hunger out to make sure every inch of Scott’s veins would feel the claim but kept a tight rein on his control. It wasn’t easy, both the boys arousal and fear an almost irresistible draw.

He leaned in a fraction more so his lips touched the boys ear.

“Now you saved my life as a favour, I didn’t seduce you into giving me your blood so I haven’t made any attempt to further stake my claim on you. I haven’t asked you for more blood and I haven’t taken you to bed.” He could smell both Scott’s arousal and fear grow at that statement and he growled in response slightly. “But there seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding here. Due to the nature of my possession you may keep your mind and body if you choose to, I make no claim on them. But to be very clear, every single drop of blood in your veins belongs to me.”

He pulled back to look at Scott. He looked terrified, his eyes wide and shocked, whole body trembling. 

“Are we clear?”

To Scott’s credit he didn’t crumble. “I just wanted…”

“To feel like you did again?”

Scott nodded. “I wanted to find a girl…”

“There are no other vampires in the city. If there were I would kill them. These people are pretenders, fakes, they’ll drink you’re blood but it won’t be what you’re looking for.”

“Oh.”

Henry looked at Scott for a moment and almost smiled at his disappointment. But he needed to get this cleared up first. “Are we clear about your blood belonging to me?”

Again Henry admired Scott’s bravery as he tried to stand his ground. “Look, I saved you, I never made any sort of promise that I would…”

Henry leaned back in. “I know, and I’m sorry…but it’s not something that either of us have a choice about.” And he allowed enough of the hunger to rise up in his voice so that Scott would feel it for days and he growled. “You are mine.”

 

And Scott could feel himself almost melt towards Henry. Henry caught him as his knees buckled and supported his body with surprising strength. Scott wanted to bare his throat, wanted Henry to sink his teeth into his neck and make good on his claim. He wanted him to throw him to the ground and…he couldn’t finish the thought but all he felt was a desperate need to be possessed. 

Henry moved him back to lean against the wall.

“Are we clear?” Henry growled, praying that he was because Henry’s control was slipping.

“Yes,” Scott breathed. Henry could feel his surrender with every beat of his heart and he knew if he didn’t leave now he wouldn’t be able to.

“Good,” he growled. And with a final sniff Henry was gone from the room. Scott sank onto the floor. Where he remained for a long while.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it,” the boy was very nervous. Henry could see the subtle trembling in his body. He could also smell the boy’s arousal. He looked at the boy waiting outside his apartment and knew what he had come for. He waited to see what he would say, if he would have the courage to ask for it.

“I…” he trailed off and looked imploringly at Henry.

Henry just folded his arms and leaned against the door. 

“Yes?”

“I just…”

Henry looked at him. He felt the hunger rise and decided that to draw this out would only prolong what he wanted. He reached out and grabbed hold of the boy, pulling him into the flat, kicking the door shut and pushing him up against it. 

“Is this what you were after?” Henry murmured. 

Scott nodded hesitantly. “I want you to bite me,” and Henry could feel his embarrassment.

Henry looked at him and when he spoke he was careful not to let any of the power enter his voice.

“We need to be clear about something.”

Scott had to clear his throat before he spoke. “Okay.”

“It won’t just be biting.” He could smell the fear and arousal that simple statement created. “We do this; then you come to bed with me.”

Scott swallowed. “What…what will you do?”

Henry raised a hand to stroke across Scott’s face, refusing to withdraw when Scott flinched in surprise. “Use your imagination. Are you okay with that? Because if you’re not willing to come to bed with me you need to leave now.”

“I’m…”

“You also need to be clear that if we do this I am not going to be able to relinquish my possession of you. I’m not saying that I would ever force you to anything but you need to be aware I would not be willing to let you out of my life. You may find it slightly controlling.”

Scott just looked at him for a moment, he looked overwhelmed.

“Perhaps you had better go home and think about it. Come back tomorrow if you agree,” and Henry withdrew from the boy physically. He felt Scott’s disappointment, it was almost panic. His whole body was shaking with desire and Henry knew he had him. As if there had ever been any doubt.

“No,” he stuttered. “No...I want you to bite me.”

He sounded desperate.

“So you’ll come to bed with me?”  
Scott trembled and hesitantly nodded.

He didn’t seem sure. But Henry didn’t care. He’d be sure by the morning. Henry nodded and stepped forward. Henry could feel the desire to run and let the hunger rise enough to catch Scott’s gaze. He held it as he pressed their bodies together. 

He stroked a hand into Scott’s hair and leant in to kiss him. He let his kiss show his intended possession and when he pulled back Scott was shaking. 

He took Scott by the hand and led him into his bedroom. Scott swallowed as he looked at the bed. Henry watched him for a moment, playing with the hunger. Scott turned and looked at him, meeting his gaze with surprising bravery.

“Any chance we can skip the…you know and just get to the biting?”

Henry grinned, listening to the pounding of Scott’s heart pick up further at the sight of his teeth. He walked back over to Scott, crowding him into stepping back against the bed. Scott reached up to grab Henry’s arms to stop himself from falling. 

“Don’t worry, you’re going to enjoy this,” and he lowered Scott down. Scott made no attempt to struggle but the scent of his fear was making it very hard for Henry to hold onto any type of control. 

Henry slid a hand into Scott’s shirt and pressed a hand against his chest. He smoothed over the skin and then ran light fingers down his stomach and across his ribs. He felt the subtle shifts in the body beneath his and committed to memory the way it reacted. What made it shift, what made it writhe, what made it whimper and what made it moan. Scott was naked by the end of it, his fingers clenched around the bed sheets. 

When he entered Scott there was hardly any resistance, his whole body already programmed to give Henry what he wanted. And when he knew the boy was about to come he bit down and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of the boys neck. He was certain that they boy had never had an orgasm like it.

He was out of it for several minutes while Henry cleaned them up and seemed already half asleep as Henry lay next to him, watching his chest rise and fall.

“Here are the rules,” Henry said softly. “No one else touches your blood, you can sleep with whoever you like, if you’re in trouble you come to me.”

Scott blinked a couple of times before nodding. “Okay.”

Henry wondered if the boy had any idea to what he had agreed to. Probably not, but then again it made no difference. What Henry wanted, Henry got. And now he had Scott.


End file.
